1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an easy opening packaging system for the unloading of a plurality of articles, collated to form a unit, onto a display and a method for unloading the plurality of articles onto the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to constrain a unit of articles with a film. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 2010/0224530 to Singh et al. discloses a packaging for a unit having a front side, a back side opposite the front side, and a bottom side extending between the front side and the back side. The packaging includes a film that encircles the unit.
Another such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,612 to Tsuchiya et al. The Tsuchiya patent discloses a packaging system having a tape shaped overlapping portion formed on a film. The tape-shaped overlapping portion is partially welded to the film and includes perforated lines. The perforations allow for the tearing of the tape-shaped overlapping portion along the perforations to open the package and allow the articles to be taken out. The Tsuchiya patent further discloses that the tape-shaped overlapping portion may extend from the front to the back along the top.
Another such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,463 to George. The George Patent discloses a packaging system for a plurality of packages that are vulnerable to damage when cut into by a sharp instrument. A rectangular container encloses all of the packages. A shrink wrap material is applied to the container and shrunk into engagement therewith to enclose the container. The shrink wrap includes a slot portion that is disposed in the top and extends from one side of the lid to the other. Two paired series of weakened lines are formed in the shrink wrap and extend away from the slot to opposing sides. To open the package, a user may grasp the wrap at the slot and pull towards one of the opposing sides to tear the package along one of the pairs of weakened lines.